


Compliance

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Why [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Implied/Referenced Torture, Thanos has friends in strange places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Thanos and Loki became allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compliance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers or Once upon a time.
> 
> Warnings: References of tortures but not torture currently taking place.
> 
> This is a crossover but no one from Once Upon A Time is in it except for one person who is only mentioned.
> 
> A little while ago I had this idea and it keep bugging me until I wrote it down into a story.

Loki was not clothed, but that did not mean that he was uncovered. A dark red cloaked his body, some patches contained a slightly darker patches than others. He was barely standing since he was light on substance and really if he was being honest with himself he knew that the main reason he was upright was the two Chitauri which were holding him so. Loki worked hard to make his face impassive ,even when he wanted to glare at the figure before him.

"Have you changed your mind Jotun?" Loki grit his teeth hard at the reminder of what he was ,but managed to not spew forth the great many insults that wanted to leave his mouth. He knew how dangerous Thanos was and did not want to invite further punishment.

"No." he managed to get to leave his lips as the words did not want to come. The words would only make him on the receiving end of more pain. Part of him wondered why it was he was still resisting when he knew exactly how painful it would be to do so. It was not for the Midgardians that he would undoubtedly hurt, as he cared little one way or the other for the Midgardian lives, so fleeting as they were. It was not out of any sort of moral high standing that he was resisting anymore, although he had a vague notion that maybe he had been resisting it at some point for that reason. No, the reason he subjected himself to this pain when he knew he could end it with a single word was that he did not want to be a tool. He had been taken to be a tool and he would not let himself be used by anyone, not even Thanos.

Thanos looked down on him from his throne looking scary as always and Loki wondered what new hell he brought upon himself for his refusal. Perhaps they would burn him again, or another one of the many ways they had to show their displeasure. Loki swallowed nervously and part of himself said

_Don't be an idiot. You can't outlast them. Sooner or later they will break you or make you go even more insane than you already are._

"Our window is narrowing." he said although he sounded like he was talking to The Other more than Loki. Loki did not like the sound of that.

"Soon, someone else will sense it as well." the it being the Tesseract the one that Thanos wanted him to retrieve for him. Thanos had even offered him Midgard for retrieving it for him, which was much nicer than what he knew of Thanos. While he wanted to rule, he did not want to rule Midgard enough to back down on his stance of not being a tool for anyone. Loki's heart started hammering when he saw that Thanos was landing his throne. He had never seen Thanos not on his throne and he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about what was going to come from it. The moment that Thanos landed his eyes were on Loki and fear seeped it's way deep down into his bones.

 _Say yes. Say yes. Do anything he asks._ The fearful voice inside him quivered.

 _He would not be a tool._  He said himself trying to maintain his resolve.

_He'll hurt you. He'll destroy you. Do what he says before he does whatever it is he's about to do._

"One day I met a man who wasn't a man." Thanos spoke cryptically. "He was of a different realm and time but we struck a deal. He in return for information taught me something new, something very useful." Loki's fear increased as Thanos stood up from his throne.

 _Give in. Do whatever he wants._ He was inclined to do so now in spite of his former arguments, but couldn't seem to speak his fear freezing him in place. Thanos smiled a truly terrifying smile that let Loki know that if he survived whatever Thanos was going to do to him he would remember for the rest of his life.

"I still prefer my own methods." Thanos said his eyes lingering over The Others work on his body, the numerous cuts and burns along with the scars that marred his once fairly smooth body.

"But sometimes other methods have to be used to ensure compliance." Thanos said as walked closer to Loki stopping right in front of him.

"I-" Loki managed to push out of his lips but the rest of the words were still frozen. Thanos was terrifying. He made him want to find the deepest darkest hole to crawl into and never come out again. Thanos lifted his hand and Loki found himself only able to see that hand.

_Was he going to snap his neck? Was he going to break his spine?_

"Such a strange being." Thanos said and put his hand right on top of Loki's chest which was heaving in and out quickly because of how scared he was.  _What was Thanos going to do to him?_

"But I can't deny." Thanos said that suddenly Thanos's hand was suddenly inside of his chest touching his heart. Loki's eyes widened in shock and pain at the sudden intrusion which lasted for about a second before the hand was no longer inside of him. The hand was now outside of himself as well as his heart. His heart was in the Mad Titans fist and he was still somehow alive. How in the world was this happening? His heart had quite a few dark spots in it he noticed in a way that seemed less intense than he knew it should be. "His methods effectiveness."

"Have I gained your compliance?" Thanos asked with an eerie knowing smile that did not scare him as much as it had just moments ago.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think


End file.
